Just A Little Bit
by Lunah-chan
Summary: Full Summary Inside Another day, another fight, or so Kagome has come to believe. After a particularly nasty one with Inuyasha she runs home for some quality time with her family. However, there's a new student at school, and he's got eyes for only Kagome
1. Beginning

Wow. Yep, haven't been here in a while... This will be my "returning" story, but I'm not sure if I'm totally happy with the idea, so I may have to alter it every so often and stuff n.n Just a heads up incase I delete it.

Also, constructive crit. is appreciated and welcomed with open arms. However, if you send me some crap like "this sucks" or "omfg lyk thiz iz so gay!111!0101!eleven!", and yes, I KNOW that some if you type like that, I will laugh at you. And make fun of you. A lot. I won't post it here because TECHNICALLY I'm supposed to "respect" my "fellow writers" on but that doesn't mean I can't laugh hysterically at you and let you know that.

Also, I am keeping Kagome's manga eye color: blue, and her anime/some manga hair color: black.

Enjoy.

Summary:

A new student arrives at Kagome's school and he seems to know all the right moves, like what to say, how to say it, and when to say it; how to act; etc. Despite the whole female student body swooning over him, he's got eyes for only one girl...

Enter Kagome: time-traveling, youkai-slaying, reincarnated guardian junior high school student. After a fierce fight with one of her traveling companions, Inuyasha, she swears that she will never care for him again, idly wondering what she saw in the egotistical hanyou in the first place. Despite her claim, she knows that she will always love him and forgive him... but could this new boy at her school change her thoughts, or will Inuyasha come to win her back again?

----------------------

Just A Little Bit

----------------------

"Hey, Kagome."

Silence.

"Hey, Kagome."

More silence.

"Kagome."

Just incase you haven't been paying attention, silence.

"HEY!"

"WHAT!" Kagome finally snapped, eyebrow twitching as she glared at Inuyasha.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, woman!" Inuyasha bit back, mad that he had been yelled at. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes!"

"Two minutes," Miroku corrected smoothly.

"Shove it." An icy glare to the houshi affirmed that he would stick to that command. So, the inuhanyou turned his attention back to the still irked miko.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed, finally giving in and asking him the question he had been waiting for.

"I forgot." Unfortunately for him, he seemed to be suffering from memory loss.

Kagome's grip on the handlebars of her bike tightened. Count to ten, count to ten, count to ten...

"I can't believe you want to go back home AGAIN," Inuyasha complained loudly.

One mississippi... two mississippi...

"I mean, how many of these tess-tus do you have, anyway!" Inuyasha grumbled, fumbling over the weird word.

Three mississippi... four mississippi...

"Incase you haven't forgotten we still have to find Naraku AND the rest of the Shikon jewel!"

Forget counting, Kagome was pissed. "Would you SHUT UP!" she yelled exasperatedly.

"What did you say!"

"I said shut up, Inuyasha!" Her glare was fierce and really scary... the kind of scary that sends small animals running. "You've been complaining since this morning and annoying me to my wit's end!"

"Well ex-cu-se me!" he huffed, nose in the air stubbornly. "Why don't you go travel with KOUGA then!"

Somewhere in the depths of Kagome's mind snapped. It wasn't HER fault that Kouga had appeared yesterday and had tried everything that he could at the moment to win her over and take her with him, which she would have NO part of. She informed Inuyasha of this.

"I'm sick of seeing you and that mangy wolf flirting!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at her.

"FLIRTING!" Kagome's mouth was doing a fine impression of a fish. "I was NOT flirting with Kouga-kun!"

"'Oh, Kouga-kun,'" Inuyasha mimicked, his voice taking on a shrill pitch, "'That's so sweet! You came to check up on me! Let me osuwari Inuyasha for you, and then after that let's become MATES and LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER!'"

Kagome gaped at him openly. He was SO exaggerating that! All she had said was thank you to the ookami because he had checked on her after he smelled her blood. Earlier that day she had cut herself preparing lunch, and frankly it was kind of sweet that Kouga was that focused on her... in that sweet stalker-ish kind of way.

"I give up, Inuyasha!" Kagome was positively fuming. "I absolutely GIVE UP!"

"What are you going on about now!" he growled.

Miroku immediately saw impending doom. This was the kinds of fights that sent Kagome home in angry tears and Inuyasha sulking for days on end until he finally went and got her or she came back.

"I give up on meeting up to your godforsaken expectations!" she roared, hands clenched at her side. "It is not MY fault that Kouga-kun likes me, or that any OTHER guys like me! Frankly, I don't see why you get so protective and jealous when someone shows ANY interest in me when you've got Kikyou to fawn over! Leave me and my personal life alone!"

"Why don't we all take a vacation?" Miroku suggested somewhat loudly, positively beaming as he tried to break up the apparent war that was beginning to start. "I have some business to attend to with Mushin, anyways, and I'm sure that Shippou would like to visit his friends at Kaede's village--"

"No I don--ow!" Shippou rubbed his head as he glared at the houshi. "I mean... yes, I do."

"--Sango had been wanting to visit her village anyways, haven't you, Sango?"

"Err--" She was caught slightly offguard, but recused the monk's attempt at avoiding a dangerous fight, "Yes, of course."

"So let's all take a vacation!" However, Miroku's words fell on deaf ears as Inuyasha continued on the fight.

"Why don't you go back to your time and visit that little boyfriend of yours?" he sneered, "Houjo? Wasn't that his name?"

"Houjo-kun is NOT my boyfriend!" Kagome positively turned scarlet at the thought. However, the red coloring from embarassment soon turned to anger as she shouted at the hanyou. "I'M GOING HOME!"

"FINE!"

"OSUWARI!" And with that she turned on her heel and flashed an appologetic smile at Sango. "Ah... Sango-chan, may I--?"

"Of course," Sango smiled. She understood her friend's frustration with the hanyou--sometimes you just need a break.

"Thank you." Kagome watched as the firecat transformed and then leapt up on it's back. "See ya, then," she said to the group, minus Inuyasha, whose back was to her, even though his ears bent back to catch what she said. With a small wave, Kagome was off, Kirara taking her to the Sacred Well.

Fifteen minutes later the cat youkai touched down gracefully, allowing the future-girl to slide carefully from her back and dismount.

"Thank you so much, Kirara," Kagome spoke quietly, stroking the cat on its forehead. "I promise I'll bring you back some cat treats, okay?"

With a soft growl, Kirara took off, and was soon only a speck in the clear blue sky of Sengoku Jidai.

Turning around, Kagome leapt into the well's depths and disappeared.

----------------------

"Ah, Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi positively beamed, embracing her daughter warmly. "Welcome home! Are you going to be staying for long?"

"As long as possible," Kagome smiled grimly at her mother.

"Another Inuyasha fight?" she asked gently.

"Don't you know it." Kagome sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wonder why I even deal with him!"

"Because you are a very forgiving person, Kagome." Her mother kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you take a bath? Dinner will be ready soon, and since you're home I'll make oden."

Kagome's smile brightened at the thought of oden. "Thank you, mama." Giving her mother a quick hug she darted gingerly up the stairs, thoughts of a warm, comforting bath in her head.

----------------------

"You really did it this time, Inuyasha," Shippou scolded, crossing his arms. "I bet she won't come back for a whole week now! The three days she would've been gone were bad enough."

Sango nodded. "I don't understand why you always have to egg her on, Inuyasha."

"It's because he gets tongue-tied around her," Miroku stated wisely, eyes closed as he chewed his dinner. "He wants to say something nice to her, probably--" one eye opened at the growl from his companion "--but instead it comes out wrong and he backpedals into a fight."

"Ah," Sango and Shippou said in unison, nodding. Kirara simply mewed in agreement.

"Shut up, monk!"

"You're only angry because it's true," Miroku grinned slyly at his friend. "You wanted to declare your undying love for her, didn't you? Huh? Huh? Am I right? Eh?" Miroku seemed to have a sudden burst of courage as he scooted over to Inuyasha and nudged him in the ribs, winking.

Inuyasha's face flamed--but the embarassment was soon overcome by the need to punch something... and what do you know, Miroku was juuuuust close enough.

"Stupid monks," Inuyasha grumbled, kicking the slightly unconsious body of Miroku to the side.

----------------------

"Ahh," Kagome sighed happily. "Great dinner, nice warm bath, and for once all my homework is done... life is goooood!" Grinning, she burrowed into her bed and underneath the fluffy blankets. Drifting asleep, she had a sudden light feeling flutter in her chest...

She could tell that tomorrow would be a good day.

----------------------

Review, please?


	2. Meeting

**----------------------**

**Just A Little Bit**

**----------------------**

_PiiPii, PiiPii, PiiPii_

Grumbling, Kagome opened one eye sleepily. What was that noi--oh... alarm clock. Eyes drifting closed again, she groped around for said object. Finally, after knocking off a few unknown items from her bedside table, her fingers curled around the chirping item. Pulling it close to her, Kagome's unfocused blue eyes attempted to read what time it was.

"OH MY GOOOOD!" She shot up in bed, both hands clutching the alarm clock in horror. "I OVERSLEPT!" Superman leaping from her bed, blankets and pillow flying haphazardly as she went, Kagome hastily grabbed a clean uniform and other necessities before bolting into the bathroom and hurriedly taking a shower.

Roughly 15 minutes later the miko emerged from the steam-filled bathroom with clean, dried hair, brushed teeth, washed face, and clad in her usual school attire. She partially jogged down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Sorry Mama!" she cried hastily over her shoulder, quickly putting on her shoes and checking herself once in a mirror. "I'm late! I love you!" Snatching up her bookbag she tore out of the door, nearly forgetting to close it behind her, shouting a quick "Goodbye!" as she went.

Her mother shook her head and continued washing the breakfast dishes. "That girl is something else."

**----------------------**

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome, spotting her friends waving at her, slowed to a brisk walk from her previous Mad Sprint From Home (c) herself.

Said girls rushed over to their often absent friend and instantly began chattering away.

"Where have you been!"

"We thought you died!"

"Did you recover from that toenail infection already?"

"TOENAIL INFECTION!" Kagome cried, shocked.

"That's what your grandpa said you had," Yuka replied, frowning.

"Oh... oh... um..." Kagome had to think fast. "It was a false alarm... they made a mistake, but kept me for observation, anyway."

"Oh," her friends chorused, thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Ah!" Ayumi cried, pointing excitedly, "There's Hane-san!"

"Hane-san?" Kagome repeated quizzically. "Who's that?"

"He's a new transfer student," Eri replied officially. "His full name is Kaijin Hane. He's one year ahead of us, 16, and all the girls are going crazy over him."

"Oh," Kagome replied quietly, looking at the boy. Had she really been gone that long?

"Hane-san!" Ayumi cried, waving him over.

"What are you DOING, Ayumi!" Yuka hissed, slapping her hand down. "Have you totally gone off your rocker!"

"Well I nev-- Hi, Hane-san," Ayumi's voice changed from offended to cavity-inducing sweet in a matter of milliseconds. "I don't believe you've met Higurashi Kagome...?"

Kagome felt her face heat slightly. Why was she acting like this! She didn't even know the boy!

Kaijin smiled warmly and took her hand, turning it palm up and kissing her wrist with a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san." His sparkling green eyes studied her, and Kagome was sure she saw flecks of blue in their depths.

"Ah... um..." Kagome's face flushed a little more, and she returned the bow carefully. "You can call me Kagome, Higurashi-san sounds so... formal." Once she uprighted herself, she realized that Kaijin was a good 4-5 inches taller than her. Impressive.

Kaijin smiled, his eyes never leaving hers. "Alright then. In that case, you can call me Kaijin-kun."

Kagome averted her eyes, shuffling her feet slightly. "O-Okay Kaijin-kun."

The bell rang, signaling the students to go to their classes.

"Well, that sound means I'm off," Kaijin sighed, but cast one last smile at Kagome. "See you later, Kagome-san." With that, he left the girls.

Silence.

"Oh my God, Kagome!"

"I can't believe that!"

"You two have such a connection!"

Kagome could only stare after his retreating back, a strange feeling settling itself in her abdomen.

**----------------------**

"Lunch time, finally!" Kagome sighed heavily, stomach growling. "That apple didn't hold me over as long as I had hoped."

"That test in math was murder!" Yuka whined, lower lip trembling pitifully. "I know I flunked it."

"I think I may've gotten a C..." Eri mused quietly.

"I thought it was easy!" Ayumi beamed, humming. She was oblivious to her friends' disgusted looks.

"Oh no," Kagome paled, fingers searching her skirt pockets. "Oh no, oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked, casting a confused glance at her friend.

"I can't find my lunch money! I must've left it at home when I ran out, I overslept..." she groaned, envisioning a large black cloud raining above her head.

"Oh no, Kagome-chan," Ayumi murmured. "That's not good!"

"I'll see you guys later, I gotta get started on my homework." Kagome grimaced at the thought, but waved as her friends went off to get in line. She slowly made her way under a tree and flopped down, stomach giving off a growl in complaint. "Oh, shut up," she muttered. After a moment of looking up into the branches she took out of math book and proceeded to attempt to do her math homework.

Concentration was hard, considering her conscience decided to kick in and scold her for overreacting on Inuyasha. She always got very touchy when it became that "time of month", and he had just pushed the wrong buttons. Kagome sighed, guilt clouding her ability to focus on her homework.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him," she said aloud, closing her eyes and resting her chin in her palm.

"Yelled at who?"

Kagome jumped, startled by the sudden voice. She glanced around her, then finally looked up to see Kaijin smiling down at her.

"Wh-What?"

"Who did you yell at?"

"Oh... um... a friend of mine." And nothing more, she noted grimly.

"What did he do, if you don't mind my asking...?"

"Oh," Kagome averted her eyes and shifted a bit, "I kinda... overreacted on him... he's very protective of me and gets very jealous whenever someone shows any interest in me, even though he doesn't like me. Sometimes I think he does, but he's still hung up over his ex-girlfriend." Kagome's eyes became unfocused as she thought about the undead priestess, Kikyou.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, in fact, that she didn't register the feeling of someone sitting down next to her. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a tuna sushi being prodded into her mouth. Bewilderedly, she turned and stared at Kaijin... or rather, his profile since he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was chewing thoughtfully on part of his lunch that was layed out infront of him. Remembering that she had food in her mouth, Kagome chewed and swallowed, then opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Kaijin.

"You know, it's not wise to skip lunch." He didn't look at her.

Kagome licked her lips absentmindedly. "I didn't mean to... I forgot my money at home." She went quiet for a moment. "Thank you for--" Another sushi had made its way into her mouth, and this time she had enough decency to blush as she looked into Kaijin's eyes, chopsticks resting against her lower lip.

"Eat." He nudged his lunchbox closer to her and handed her a chopstick.

Kagome swallowed the sushi and studied Kaijin for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Thank you," she said gratefully, accepting the chopstick and stabbing at another piece of food. She popped it into her mouth and chewed happily.

"No, thank YOU for sharing lunch with me." Kaijin grinned at the confused look on Kagome's face as she paused mid-chew to glance at him, eyebrow raised. "My mom always packs way too much for just me to eat," he explained.

Kagome swallowed and nodded. "I see. She just doesn't want you to go hungry or anything. I think it's sweet."

He smiled. "Yeah, she's something else." He scooted a bit closer to Kagome, and neither of them seemed to mind that their shoulders were touching as they shared his lunch.

**----------------------**

Kagome smiled to herself as she walked home. Kaijin was very nice to share his lunch with her, and not only that, but he explained her math homework to her, too! Now she had no homework, and the promise that tomorrow he would help her in her other subjects during lunch.

"I want to pay him back for his kindness," Kagome mused aloud, "but what can I do?" After a moment of thought, it came to her. Grinning, she climbed the shrine steps and walked into the kitchen.

"Mama! Can you help me with something?"

**----------------------**

**----------------------**

review?


	3. Cookies

****

--------------------------

**Just A Little Bit**

--------------------------

Kagome wiped her forehead with the back of her flour-caked palm, sighing heavily. Infront of her was a dessert cookbook propped up against the wall, displaying a complex recipe for cookies with reese cup pieces mixed in.

'It's worth it,' Kagome thought determinedly. 'I owe it to him.'

A newfound determination settling itself within her, Kagome crouched to the ground and stared at the baking cookies expectantly. They had to come out PERFECT.

--------------------------

Coughing, Kagome pulled the cookie sheet from the oven, waving her hand in a miserable attempt to clear the air around her. Hastily she put the smoking baking platter onto the counter, flicking the fan on above the oven to suck up the smoke. Her gaze turned sadly to her failed cooking attempt.

"I don't get it," Kagome mumbled. "I was only away for five minutes. How did they burn?"

"... I think it's because your 'five minutes' was really 'thirty minutes', sis," Souta supplied, observing the smoking mass on the cookie sheet.

Kagome shot a glare at her brother. "Zip it, you!"

Souta shrugged before walking off. "Just making an observation..."

Kagome's attention returned to the burned cookies. "I guess I should clean this up..."

As Kagome scraped the abused cookies, which, she noted, resembled dried raisins, she sighed heavily. Now what would she give Kaijin?

"I'll just have to try again! And this time no goofing off while cooking." Kagome nodded to herself, reopened the cookbook, and proceeded to recreate the recipe.

--------------------------

"If you keep that up your eyes will go bad."

Kagome made herself blink, having refused to remove her gaze, not even blink, as she monitored the cookies in the oven, then glared at her brother.

"Just making an observation, sis," came his repeated reply.

Muttering to herself, Kagome returned her gaze to the cookies, then glanced at the clock, then once more at the cookies. "I think they're done..." Taking the utmost care, Kagome removed the baked goodies from the oven, then carefully inspected them.

"They look edible."

"Do you WANT to die today, Souta?"

"Going." And with that he turned and left.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Brothers. "Better taste-test one, first." Cautiously picking up the still hot treat, Kagome popped it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. These were really good!

Grinning to herself, the young miko began to scoop the cookies off of the sheet and carefully place them on cooling racks.

--------------------------

"Finally!" Kagome cried, tears in her eyes. "They're complete! And they aren't smoking!" Said cookies were placed in a plastic bag which was tied with a red ribbon around the top. They looked delicious, and Kagome was SURE that Kaijin would like them. It was the least she could do to repay him.

"Gotta hand it to you, Kagome, it looks great," Souta commented, grinning at his sister.

"Thanks, brat," Kagome replied cheerfully, ruffling her younger brothers hair, laughing as he sputtered in protest at the action.

"I agree with Souta, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "It looks great, sweetie, I'm sure Kaijin-kun will love them. By the way... what did you do with those burnt cookies?"

"They're in the trash, Mom. See?" Kagome stepped on the pedal to the garbage can, making the top open up. Instantly a cloud of smoke emerged from the container, making Kagome cough harshly.

"My GOD, sis! What did you do to those cookies!" Souta cried, covering his nose.

"I don't know!" Kagome's eyes were watering as she knotted the top of the garbage bag. "I'll take this out... it's a health hazard."

"Good idea, honey."

Kagome, holding the bag at arms length, walked out of the shrine, down the steps, and half-heartedly tossed the bag into the trash bins at the bottom. Idly she looked up at the sky, searching for the moon.

"It's the new moon tonight," Kagome murmured, realization dawning on her. "I hope Inuyasha is okay."

Turning, Kagome walked back up the steps so she could go to sleep, eager for lunch time tomorrow.

--------------------------

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you," came the chorused reply from a very sour-looking Sango and Miroku.

"I em bo miberable," Inuyasha moaned, nose stuffy and affecting his speech.

"You're so what, Inuyasha?"

"Miberable."

"Manly?

"_MIBERABLE!_"

Miroku chuckled. This was FAR too easy.

Sango sighed. "I wish we had Kagome's medicine here... then we wouldn't have to listen to Inuyasha moan and sneeze all night. How come the ONE night she's not here you get sick?"

Inuyasha glared. "Buu just bait, Sungo, es sun es I get better I'll get buu."

"You'll WHAT?"

"Shut up end leabe me abone!"

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

--------------------------

Kagome hummed as she walked to school. She had woken up on time and had all the time in the world to get to school. She swung the bag of cookies to and fro. Nothing could ruin her good mood today!

"Kagome-chan!"

"Hey!" Kagome waved, running to catch up with her friends and falling into step with them.

"Morning, Kagome-chan!" they chorused, continuing their conversation.

'Yes,' Kagome thought. 'Everything is perfect.'

"So, Kagome," Yuka said slyly, yanking the schoolgirl out of her thoughts, "how are things with Hane-san?"

"Oh! Um," Kagome blushed, fingers resting on her lips. "It's fine... he's really nice."

"Nicer than your two-timing jealous boyfriend?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Well, um, you see--"

"So she's getting feelings for Hane-san," Eri butted in, exchanging glances with Yuka.

"Apparently so, but is that a good idea if she has a boyfriend?" Yuka replied.

"GIRLS!" Kagome shouted. "He is NOT my boyfriend. He never HAS been my boyfriend. And he's not two-timing." 'But he is jealous,' she added silently.

Her friends were silent, then began to squeal.

"We HAVE to get you and Hane-san together!" Eri declared, punching her fist into her hand.

Kagome groaned, hanging her head in defeat. "Honestly... it's like I have no say in my personal life."

"So you don't like him, Kagome-chan?" Ayumi asked, finally speaking.

"Ah! Err..." DID she have feelings for Kaijin-kun? Kagome looked at the ground as she walked, sorting everything out in her head. She did feel funny when she was around him, and he was very sweet and caring. "... maybe?"

Yuka grinned. "Then it's time for Operation: Hane and Higurashi!"

Kagome sighed. This was the price she paid for having excentric friends.

--------------------------

Kagome stood on the tips of her toes, a hand above her eyes as she searched for Kaijin amongst the sea of students. Where WAS he?

"Oh, honestly," Kagome muttered. "It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack!"

A hand settled itself on her shoulder, making Kagome squeak and whirl around in surprise.

"Looking for someone?" Kaijin looked down at the raven-haired girl, smiling.

Kagome returned the smile. "Not anymore."

"Ready to eat?"

"Am I ever not?"

"How many questions can you ask?"

"How many can you ask?"

Kaijin chuckled, then lead Kagome to the tree where they always ate lunch now. Settling down, Kaijin pulled out his lunch and began to divide it between himself and the girl seated somewhat closely beside him.

"Oh, Kaijin-kun," Kagome said suddenly, pulling the bag of cookies from her bookbag. "I made these for you, y'know, as a thank you for helping me out with homework and for sharing your lunch. I hope they're okay, I kinda burned the first batch--long story that will haunt your dreams forever--but I think these came out okay and--"

Kaijin's hands were covering her own, encasing the cookies between her hands. He looked down at her kindly. "Thank you, Kagome-san. I'm sure they'll be amazing."

Kagome felt the heat rise in her cheeks, unable to break her gaze with Kaijin. "Ah--um..." She blushed a little more before finally breaking eye contact and pushing the cookies into his hands.

Kaijin set the cookies aside and handed Kagome a pair of chopsticks, then began to eat his share of lunch.

They ate in silence for a while before Kagome spoke again.

"You know, you don't have to add the '-san' to my name."

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"I don't know... just... drop the '-san'. It makes me feel old."

"Kagome-chan, then? Or Gome-chan? Kag-chan?"

"'Gome-chan' is overused by my family, and I haven't heard anyone call me 'Kag' before so..."

"Kag-chan it is then."

Kagome smiled and nodded in response, finishing off her lunch. Idly she glanced over at Kaijin, waiting for him to taste the cookies so she could see his reaction.

Kaijin peered at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, noticing her slightly anxious look. Smiling he finished his lunch and agonizingly slowly grabbed the cookie bag and began to open it. Taking his sweet time he placed the cookie in his mouth, chewing so slowly it looked like someone had put time in mega-slow-motion.

Kagome fiddled with the hem of her skirt, nervously awaiting Kaijin's reaction to her cookies. What if they were nasty? What if he thought she couldn't cook and never talked to her again?

Kaijin broke out into a smile and looked at Kagome. "They're delicious. Here, eat some, I feel bad eating them by myself." He offered the bag to her.

Kagome smiled, delighted in his approval, and took a cookie, munching happily. "I was so nervous that you wouldn't like it!" she blurted, hardly noticing that she probably didn't have to share that information.

"Why were you nervous?"

Kagome slowed her chewing and looked down at her half-eaten cookie, thinking for a moment before answering. "I don't know... didn't wanna disappoint you I guess. And my mind was conjuring up every possible worst thing that could happen if you didn't like them."

"Like?"

"Like you never talking to me again and... stuff." Kagome suddenly became very aware that she was rambling and couldn't shut up.

Kaijin smiled, closing his eyes as he ate another cookie. "I can promise you, Kag-chan," he said between chewing, "that that is something that you never have to worry about. Nothing could make me not talk to you."

Kagome felt her blush return with a vengence. "O-Okay."

They finished lunch in a comfortable silence afterwards.

--------------------------


	4. Request

**

* * *

**

**Just A Little Bit**

* * *

Kagome looked at the classroom clock expectantly. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slow and she was sure she would go insane before that blissful noise split her eardrums into pieces.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

Finally! Kagome, as well as all the other students in the school, gathered their things and rushed out of the school. Kagome gave a happy sigh of relief. It was officially the weekend! Time for sleep, food, and bumming around the house!

"Kag-chan!"

Kagome turned, searching for the source of the voice. Finally she spotted it. "Kaijin-kun!"

The boy squirmed his way through the traffic jam of students and grinned at her. "Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something this weekend."

Instantly Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. She tried to distract herself from her obvious embarassment. "Like... what?"

Kaijin seemed a little embarassed as well at this question. "Like... a movie?" As if being overcome by a sudden fear of rejection, Kaijin began to backpedal furiously. "What am I thinking? You got stuff to do, right? I was stupid for asking. You probably are going to the movies with someone else. Sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me for asking and stuff because--"

Kagome clamped a hand down over his mouth, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'd love to go to the movies with you, Kaijin-kun. What time and day?" She removed her hand to allow him to speak.

He opened his mouth, closed it, then managed to find his voice. "S-Saturday at eight?"

Kagome smiled. "Sounds great!"

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow then."

"Okay, see ya, Kaijin-kun!" Kagome turned and began the walk home, more cheerful than she had been in a long while.

* * *

Kagome stood in the doorway to her room, gaping openly. "What are you doing here!"

Inuyasha turned his head and shot her a "look". "I was waiting for you to get back, obviously."

"But WHY?"

"Because it's time for you to come back. We got shards to hunt for, you know!"

"I can't go back until after tomorrow." Kagome walked to her desk, purposely avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha.

"What! Why!"

"I... I..."

"Spit it out!"

Kagome went on the defensive. "I don't have to justify myself to you, Inuyasha! I'm not going back until after tomorrow so you might as well go back!"

"Not until you give me one good reason why I should let you stay here that long!"

"Because I have a date!" Kagome's hand flew over her mouth, wishing she could rip the words right out of the air and run them through a paper shredder.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "What's a date?"

Kagome nearly fainted. 'Thank you, Inuyasha, for being ignorant!' "Nothing, nevermind, just go!" The miko practically shoved the hanyou out of her window. Snapping said window shut, Kagome turned and flopped onto her bed. "Thank goodness...!"

* * *

Inuyasha arrived back in Sengoku Jidai some 2 minutes later, blank and confused look still on his face.

"Well?" Miroku asked expectantly. "Where's Kagome?"

"Did you make her mad again?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha looked at them both. "What's a date?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, shrugged, then looked at Sango. Inuyasha followed suit.

"Why is everyone staring at me!"

"You're the one she talks to the most. What's a date?" Miroku asked.

Sango paled. 'Damn it, Kagome! Leaving me with all the difficult questions!'

"Well?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"A... a date... is a word used for..." Sango coughed, "... courting--"

"WHAT!"

"--in Kagome's era," Sango finished, sweatdropping.

Inuyasha was fuming. "Like HELL is she going to-- and then she-- and she said-- HELL!" Inuyasha turned and got ready to leap back down the well, but something prevented him from doing so.

_POOF!_

"DAMMIT!"

Shippou grinned smugly. "You're not going to ruin Kagome's date, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot Shippou a menacing glare. "You. You get this off of me RIGHT NOW!" He jerked his head at the rock--no, not a rock, a BOULDER--now attached to his palm.

"Never!" Shippou cried in rebellion, taking off at a run for Kaede's village. It wasn't wise to be in the presence of a angry Inuyasha.

"BRAT! GET BACK HERE!"

"It's going to be a long couple of days," Miroku commented dryly.

"Yeah," Sango nodded. "Very long."

* * *

Kagome awoke Saturday morning around 10am, taking her sweet time to become fully awake. She lounged in her bed for about fifteen minutes, soaking in the feeling of waking up in her warm bed, covered in fluffy blankets with a soft pillow under her head instead of an assorted collection of pebbles.

"So nice," she sighed happily, rolling over and finally getting out of bed. Still in her pajamas, Kagome walked downstairs and fell back into the couch, joining her brother in watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Morning," her brother mumbled through his cartoon-trance.

"Morning," she replied.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mama, it's me."

"Do you have any clothes you need washed, dear? I'm doing laundry today."

"I already put my stuff in the hamper by the washer."

"Okay, thank you."

"No, Mom," Kagome smiled. "Thank YOU."

She heard her mother chuckle, then went back to watching the TV.

After a few hours of mindless cartoon-watching, Souta and Kagome joined the family for lunch. Afterwards, Souta went back to the TV to play video games while Kagome got stuck sweeping the porch and stone paths. Such is the curse of living on a shrine...

Grumbling, said girl began the long task of sweeping. The Goshinboku tree caught her eye, though, and Kagome set the broom down to inspect the old tree.

"You've been around for a long time, haven't you?" she murmured, running her fingers along the creases in the bark and over the hole in its depths. "Kikyou's arrow pierced right through Inuyasha's heart and stuck fast into the trunk of Goshinboku. Even after all these years the tree still carries the scar of the past."

Kagome shook her head. Why was she thinking of this now of all times? She had a date in a few hours. Kagome looked up into the branches of the old tree. "I'm so confused. I was sure I loved Inuyasha and only Inuyasha, but now I'm getting feelings for Kaijin... where does my heart lie?"

Shaking herself free of her troublesome thoughts, Kagome picked up the broom and hurriedly finished her sweeping. She had to get ready for her date soon.

* * *


End file.
